Peter Masturbating
by Sekura2
Summary: Peter tidak bisa melupakan Tony setelah malam itu, sementara kenyataan membuat Peter tidak bisa memiliki Tony. (Peter is the one who masturbating, prostate milking, he did enema, he cum handsfree, he thinks of Tony all the time) Cek story ku yang lain : It Hurts Kaito-kun, We'll Help You, Micah!, sama Roommate. terima request, feedback dari kalian sangat dibutuhkan manteman


"Aku pulang!"

Aku membuka pintu rumah yang terkunci. Kulirik arloji di pergelanganku, pukul 7 malam. Hm? Tidak biasanya jam segini sudah dikunci. Kemana perginya Aunt May? Apa dia sudah tidur karena capek?

Sepatu kulepas dan kutenteng memasuki rumah. Kupanggil Aunt May. Kutengok kamarnya, kosong. Begitu juga dapur, kamar mandi, dan lantai atas. Kemana dia pergi?

Tiba-tiba aku sangat haus. Pasti karena perkerjaan menjaga kesejahteraan lingkungan ini. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, pekerjaan terasa sangat melelahkan. Dan tidak menggairahkan. Rasanya, sudah tidak ada semangat lagi untukku melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Tapi tidak. Aku harus tetap semangat! Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi pria hebat yang bisa menyelamatkan kota dari bahaya besar? Mhm, sebenarnya agak berlebihan kalau dibilang besar. Tapi tetap saja, kalau tidak kuselesaikan masalah-masalah itu, ketentraman kota akan terganggu.

Kudekati kulkas untuk mengambil botol air dingin, ketika kulihat kertas ditempel secara sembarangan di sana. _'Mags akan melahirkan bayinya. Suaminya pergi keluar kota dan aku yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kemungkinan baru kembali besok pagi. P.s : ada meat loaf di kulkas.'_

Wah, Mags akan punya anak. Kemana lagi perginya si suami brengsek itu? Apa dia pergi lagi menemui janda di pinggir kota itu, sementara dia sudah punya istri yang begitu seksi di rumah? Kalau aku jadi dia... oh tidak. Jangan pikir aku suka bergosip. Ini kota kecil, di mana suara kencing kita bahkan bisa terdengar oleh tetangga sebelah. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau aku tahu suami Mags sering pergi ke rumah janda itu dan menidurinya?

Ah sudahlah. Aku menegak botol minum itu seperti orang kesetanan, dan langsung merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Haaa..." Aku membuang napas panjang ke udara. Berusaha membuang semua yang membuatku kesal akhir-akhir ini. Pikiranku mulai meracau ke mana-mana. Pekerjaan, sekolah, Tony Stark, peer, ujian.

Tunggu. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan Tony Menyebalkan Stark itu?

 _"Ada apa? Aku sibuk." Tony memandang Peter yang duduk di ruangannya dari balik cangkir kopinya._ _Peter berusaha menenangkan degupan di dadanya, entah karena marah, benci, atau rasa senang bisa melihat pria di depannya lagi. "Aku hanya... ingin bicara tentang beberapa hal, sebenarnya."_ _Tony melirik Peter dan memandangnya cukup lama. Peter yang mengira Tony akan mengatakan sesuatu itu siap menyampaikan maksudnya itu, bahwa dia merindukan dirinya, ketika Tony membuka mulutnya._ _"Apa ini tentang malam itu?"_ _Peter diam saja. Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa merasakan malam yang sama bersama Tony untuk kedua kalinya mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Dia mulai bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Tony selanjutnya._ _"Dengar. Sudah bilang kan aku menyuruhmu untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi malam itu? Kalau kau berpikir mungkin saja aku bisa luluh padamu, kau salah besar nak. Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke pekerjaanmu, karena seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga banyak pekerjaan."_ _Peter tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun atau marah ketika dilihatnya sebuah jam tangan di meja Tony Stark. Pandangannya kosong ketika dia mengenali jam tersebut sebagai jam yang setiap hari dipakai oleh Steve Rogers._ _Dehaman Tony Stark menyadarkannya dari lamunannya akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan menyakitkan yang mungkin sekali terjadi. Saat itu dia bertekad untuk terus meyakinkan dirinya akan satu hal. Tony tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang anak kecil._ _Dengan ketenangan luar biasa, Peter bangun dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Mr. Stark."_

Milyuner sombong sialan itu berhasil membuatku uring-uringan semingguan ini. Sejak pertemuan kami yang terakhir, hasrat seks ku terus datang dan bertambah kuat seiring waktu. Aku gampang birahi sekarang. Wajahnya selalu terbayang sebelum aku tidur. Saat bekerja juga. Saat sekolah, sering. Oh tidak. Aku baru sadar aku membayangkannya setiap saat. Beberapa waktu bayanganku mulai liar tentangnya. Pernah aku membayangkannya tanpa pakaian di tengah pelajaran sejarah. Untung saja aku bisa menepis pikiran kotor itu dan meredakan hawa panas di selangkanganku.

Pria itu tidak layak untuk kupikirkan sebenarnya. Kalau mengingat akhir dari pertemuan kami yang terakhir, seharusnya aku mencoba untuk melupakannya dan kembali menjadi rekan kerjanya saja. Perkataannya waktu itu menyakitiku. Aku marah, merasa putus asa dan tidak bersemangat setelahnya. Tapi lebih lagi aku kesal padanya, karena membuatku rindu setengah mati akan sentuhannya.

Tony.. Stark. Pria berkulit gelap dengan otot yang maskulin itu.. Cara pandangnya mempunyai aura yang berbeda dari pria lain yang kutemui. Aku... menyukainya. Sangat. Aku bisa jatuh ke dalam mata itu dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Tidak ingin lepas. Aku mau dia. Aku mau panas di tubuhnya. Aku mau merasakan sentuhannya. Aku mau merasakan kemaluannya yang panjang dan besar itu di dalam tubuhku. Dan tidak ingin melepasnya.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berkeringat. Segera saja kutepis skenario-dewasa lain tentang pria tua itu. Tapi sial. Aku jadi ingin menyentuh tubuhku sendiri. Perasaan ini sudah menggunung sejak tadi pagi. Kulihat selangkanganku. Ah, sudah membesar dan menonjol dibalik jeansku. Secercah rasa yang kelewat nyaman muncul ketika kuremas tonjolan itu. Semakin lama semakin memabukkan, dan kuputuskan untuk membukanya. Kuturunkan celanaku sampai pantat dan kekeluarkan penisku. Sudah berdiri sempurna.

Napasku memburu ketika ingat bahwa aku sendirian di rumah. Aku segera melesat ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk menonton video yang baru saja kudownload diam-diam dari Aunt May. Kuklik film dengan title 'Mark's First Time' itu. Adegan mulai berlangsung. Astaga. Kenapa pria di video tersebut begitu menggairahkan sih? Kunaikturunkan tangan di kemaluanku seiring dengan bertambah panasnya adegan di film itu. Ketika si pria memasukkan miliknya ke anus Mark, kuteguk ludahku. Napasku semakin tak terkendali. Kecengkram seprai tempat tidur dengan jari-jari kakiku ketika melihat ekspresi Mark. Precum mulai membuat tanganku lengket.

"Haa... Haaah..." Gerakan tangan mulai kupercepat, dan kenikmatan terus membuatnya meningkatkan kecepatan itu. Aku memejamkan mataku. Kumajumundurkan pinggulku hingga kasur berderak.

Ditengah kenikmatan itu, kuputuskan untuk tidak mengakhirinya secepat itu. Kupelankan gerakan tanganku sambil merasakan setiap detiknya, sambil mendengar desahan di dalam adegan panas di depanku. Aku lepas tanganku dan fokus menonton saja ketika adegan sudah hampir puncak. Aku khawatir kalau aku akan orgasme sekarang kalau kulanjutkan mengocok. Penisku bergerak-gerak kegirangan ketika Mark dan partner bercinta nya itu sama-sama mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang dan cairan putih kental keluar dari penis Mark, mereka orgasme bersama.

Laptop kumatikan. Kuhapus peluhku sejenak dan kuusap-usap ujung kepala juniorku itu. Ohh, dia sudah sensitif sekali. Saatnya untuk ronde kedua.

Aku melangkah ke lemari pakaianku dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang kusembunyikan dibalik tumpukan baju supaya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya. Aku sangat excited bisa menggunakan alat-alat di dalam kotak itu malam ini. Kalau bertanya bagaimana aku membelinya, jangan pikir aku memperolehnya dengan mudah.

Kubawa kotak tersebut ke dalam kamar mandi. Kukunci pintunya walaupun hanya ada diriku seorang di sini. Entahlah. Rasanya tetap tidak aman membiarkan pintu terbuka.

Kulepas pakaianku secara tidak sabar, dan kugeletakkan begitu saja di lantai. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di kloset yang tertutup. Kupejamkan mataku ketika porselen dingin menekan pantatku. Kudesak lagi sampai lubangku merasakan tekanan itu. Aku merasakannya. Sesuatu dari dalam lubangku yang sudah kutunda untuk keluarkan selama dua hari. Aku tersenyum sembari mengelus perutku. Ada sedikit rasa mulas yang membuatku semakin terangsang.

Setelah merasakan sensasi kotoran padat yang ada di dalamku itu selama beberapa menit, penisku mulai tegang lagi. "Mhhmm..." kurasakan anusku dalam kenikmatan saat kegesekkan pantatku sambik menekannya ke tutupan kloset. Sekarang saatnya untuk melakukan lebih. Kubuka tutupan kloset tersebut dan duduk senyaman mungkin, kusenderkan pinggangku dan kumajukan pinggulku. Kunaikkan kakiku di dudukan kloset dan kubuka sehingga posisiku mengangkang dengan lubang anus terekspos sempurna.

Kubuka kotak pusakaku tersebut dan mengeluarkan benda pink kecil berisi cairan bening yang disebut enema. Aku ingin sedikit kinky sekarang. Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang ketika aku membuka ujung enema itu dengan tidak sabaran. Setelah melumuri area analku dengan lube, kumasukkan ujung enema sampai dalam dan kupencet cairannya sampai habis. Sensasi benda yang menyemprot di dalam itu sukses membuat penisku kelojotan. Tenang dong, haha.

Kuambil benda favoritku dari dalam kotak, holy grail yang selalu membawaku ke puncak kenikmatan. Anal vibrator. Baterai benda itu selalu terisi penuh karena aku selalu berusaha untuk mengecasnya sehabis dipakai. Kunyalakan benda itu dan mengarahkannya ke area di antara penis dan anal.

"Oohh.. shit.." Kugerak-gerakan alat itu di sana dan kurasakan setiap getarannya yang memanjakanku. Kehangatan mulai merayap dari sana. Kumainkan putingku yang sangat sensitif itu dengan jari tangan kiriku. "Mmhh..." kugigit bibirku. Baru begini saja penisku sudah mengeluarkan precum.

Perlahan, vibrator itu mulai turun ke area yang berkedut itu, sedari tadi membuka menutup ingin dimasuki. Dasar tidak sabaran. Kutekan gerbang itu, dan pelan-pelan mendorong alat tersebut masuk lebih dalam. Aku melenguh kencang dalam kenikmatan ketika kerasakan benda yang keras dan bergetar itu memasuki anusku. Daerah yang lebih sensitif di dalamnya seperti ingin mengisap vibrator itu masuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Fuck.. Tony, lebih dalam.. Mhmmh..."

Ya, benda itu memang tidak pernah kuberi nama. Apalagi nama jelek macam begitu. Tapi tidak bisa kucegah untuk menyebut namanya setiap kali masturbasi atau memasukkan benda ke dalam anusku. Aku akui, anusku memang ingin berat akan barang milik Tony. Rasanya begitu kosong setiap saat kalau tidak ada pria itu. Mungkin karena itu aku sering menahan untuk tidak buanh air, supaya aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yanh mengeras dan padat di dalam sana? Selalu terbayang dirinya yang sedang mencumbuku dengan bergairah ketika kupejamkan mataku.

"Nhhh...!" Otot anusku mencengkram ketika benda yang kudorong itu menyentuh prostatku. Hujaman kenikmatan membanjiri mataku yang berair dan membuatku memaju mundurkan benda itu demi mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih. Saat ini, yang kupikirkan hanya wajah Tony yang sedang berkeringat dengan matanya yang terus menatapku intens sambil mengerang dan menyebutkan namaku. Mengatakan betapa indahnya diriku saat itu, betapa aku membuatnya bahagia...

"Fuck me.. harder! Hhhh... nghh..." Kecepatan gerakan itu kunaikkan, saat ini aku fokus untuk mencapai puncak. Kumajumundurkan pinggulku sembari membuka kedua kakiku lebih lebar. Precum tanpa henti keluar dari ujung kejantananku yang bergerak-gerak liar.

"Ungghh...!" Kutekan perutku ketika sensasi itu datang. Efeknya sudah bekerja. Kurasakan rasa mulas mulai menguasai bagian bawah perutku. Kucengkram porselen kloset dengan jari-jari kakiku. Kugigit bibirku. Sekarang saatnya. Bagian paling menyiksa sekaligus paling mengekstasi.

"Nggh... Tonhh..ny...hggh..!! Aku ingin mengeluarkannya... ngghh...!" Rasa mulas mulai memuncak seiring dengan tidak kuturunkan kecepatan vibrator yang kumajumundurkan di dalam sana. Disamping rasa mulas di bagian bawah perutku - yang justru memberikan sensasi khas dimana semakin mulas semakin enak, aku juga merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa ketika prostatku dihunjam secara konstan sementara otot anusku berusaha untuk tidak mengejan, berusaha mencengkram sekuat tenaga, sehingga vibrator juga lebih terasa getarannya di sana, bergerak-gerak liar di dalam. Rasanya seperti dikocok oleh milik Tony, ketika dia sedang ganas-ganasnya.

"Ngghhhghhnngh..!!"

Aku mempercepat tempo maju mundur ketika aku bisa merasakan akan orgasme sebentar lagi. Ketika aku juga sudah hampir tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak untuk buang air besar. Kurasakan sesuatu yang besar dan padat menekan-nekan di ujung sana.

Ada kalanya dia merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan aktivitas itu dan memutuskan untuk meredakan gejolak mulas nya dengan mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi dia memutuskan untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama, sampai kotorannya tidak bisa lagi ditahan untuk keluar dengan cara apapun dan semoga saja, saat itu dia juga sudah sampai di puncak kenikmatan, ejakulasi. Karena dengan cara seperti itu, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya akan luar biasa ketimbang dia melakukannya dengan cara biasa. Mungkin hal itu dirasakannya karena dua alasan, pertama karena dia ejakulasi, kedua karena dia menuntaskan kebutuhan alaminya yang sudah dia tahan selama dua hari. Ketika dua hak tersebut digabungkan - buang air sambil ejakulasi, akan timbul kenikmatan tiada tara.

Air mata memenuhi ujung matanya saat Peter memegangi perutnya ketika orgasme itu dirasanya akan datang segera. Pertahanannya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, dengan gerakan vibrator yang dipercepatnya dan tiada henti, sampailah dia pada orgasme yang dahsyat. Penisnya mengacung ke atas ketika cairan putih kental menyembur keluar dan mengenai leher dan dadanya. Kotoran segera meluncur keluar ketika hal itu terjadi, saat ditarik keluar, ujung vibrator itu sudah berwarna kecoklatan. Anusnya membuka menutup di tengah-tengah keluarnya kotoran Peter karena efek orgasme yang sungguh nikmat.

"Nnghgghh.." Dia mengejan dan mengejan, mengeluarkan kotorannya sambil mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih keluar. Diturunkannya kakinya karena lemas, dia menyender di kloset, membiarkan perutnya meredakan rasa mulasnya itu. Dia tersenyum puas sambil mengusap perutnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Terbayang wajah Tony yang jatuh kelemasan di sampingnya, dengan pipi bersemu kemerahan setelah sampai di puncak, mengatakan kalimat manis di telinga Peter 'Good boy. You make me came hard, honey.' Lalu setelah itu mereka akan berpelukan sampai tertidur, demi pagi hari dia tidak mendapati Tony di sampingnya. Juga keesokan harinya, keesokan harinya, dan keesokannya lagi. Sampai dia mendapat pesan pendek 'Lupakan malam itu.'

Sial. Bagian itu selalu tidak ingin diingatnya. Peter menundukkan kepalanya, mengusap keringat di pelipisnya.

"Kapan aku bisa melupakan pria itu?"

]


End file.
